


Meeting the King of New York

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Goalies, Hero Worship, NYR, SJS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antti hero worships Hank. </p>
<p>It's kind of dumb shhh. I just love them both and Antti said he tries to play like Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the King of New York

When Antti first meets the King of New York, he’s so shy he forgets both English and Swedish and just stands there awkwardly. Fortunately, Hank knows Finnish.

 

Henrik shifts under the other goaltender’s gaze, smiling. “Antti Niemi! You’re my favorite Western Conference goalie. Nice to finally meet you.” He offers his hand and an easy smile.

 

Antti turns bright red, reaching to shake Henrik’s hand. “N-nice to meet you. You’re _my_ favorite goalie.”

 

Henrik just grins. “Thank you."

 

Antti nods, but before he can talk more, a reporter rushes up to the Rangers goalie, asking questions. Hank nods goodbye, before turning to answer the questions.


End file.
